Pain With Love
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: First published gh fic. Set right after Claudia lost the baby. And in my story she never called Jerry and Michael and Kristina never ran away. Please read and review I hope you enjoy. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first published general hospital fanfic so I'm really nervous. I am so sad Sarah Brown is leaving, I love her and Claudia. Everyone has been writing a lot of great fics! Anyway I hope you like this. Please read and review! Thanks!

Sonny jolted awake as the storm continued to rage on outside his window. He ran a hand over his face and stared out the window. Lightening lit up the sky causing Sonny to wince. He hated storms, the thunder reminded him too much of gunshots and gunshots reminded him too much of his life. He wondered if Claudia was awake because of the storm. Of course the fact that she had just lost her baby, their son, because of a car accident could also be keeping her awake. She had been really upset lately. Just when he thought they were making progress the rocking chair she had ordered had arrived.

He remembered when Carly lost their first son. How devastated he had been when the one of a kind crib had arrived. They had each other to work through it. Based on the conversation between Johnny and Claudia he had walked in on Claudia had no one. Making up his mind he got out of bed and walked down the long dark hallway to her room.

The door was wide open and a flash of lightening lit up her room revealing an empty bed. The covers were ruffled indicating she had been there earlier. He started to go downstairs when a faint noise caught his attention. He hadn't been able to hear it over the thunder, the storm had finally let up. It almost sounded like a child's lullaby, he realized.

He moved to the next room over where their baby would have slept. He pushed the door open and saw Claudia in the stupid rocking chair she wouldn't allow him to get rid of. The lights were off and he could clearly hear the soft piano lullaby. She wasn't looking at him, seemingly too concentrated on her rocking and an object curled in her hands that Sonny couldn't see. He assumed it was the dog stuffed animal that had come with the chair.

He turned on the lights and his heart dropped. She was holding a gun in her hands, tears streaming down her face. She seemed to either be unaware or ignoring his presence.

"Claudia," Sonny said keeping his eyes on the gun.

"I killed our baby. I deserve to die," she said in a surprisingly strong voice. Sonny slowly came closer to her.

"Claudia it was not your fault. It was an accident, a tragic-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Claudia screamed clutching tighter to the gun. "That baby was mine to protect and I failed. The one thing in the whole world that I could give all of my love to and would actually give love back. Now he's gone and I have no one. No reason to live anymore," Claudia said with an eerie sense of calm.

"What about your brother? You love Johnny," Sonny said grasping at straws. Anything to keep her talking until he could get the gun. He finally reached her and he knelt down to look into her eyes, but made no attempt to take the gun.

"Johnny hates me. His life will be better off without me in it to mess it up," Claudia said raising her head. Sonny did not like the look in her eyes. Claudia was a fiery woman and her eyes were always flashing in anger, pain, love, and that sexy glint they got when she was feeling flirty. Now they were completely dull and empty of any emotion. His heart jumped when she raised the gun.

"Claudia no!" he shouted grabbing the gun and pulling her to the ground. He managed to throw the gun under the changing table and then he turned his attention to his wife. She was shaking uncontrollably, but made no sound. Sonny lifted her up and carried her to his room. He put her down on his bed and crawled in behind her pulling the blankets up over them. He held her until she stopped shaking. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were closed, so he went back to the nursery. He shut off the music and picked up the gun then went down the stairs.

"Mr. C anything wrong?" Max asked when Sonny came down the stairs.

"Missing something Max?" Sonny asked showing him the gun. Max looked startled and reached for his gun. He looked up guilty when he came up with nothing. "Do you know where I found this Max?" Sonny asked handing him his gun. Max shook his head. "I found it with my apparently suicidal wife. She is not to be alone for a moment, do you understand me. If I'm not with her either you or Milo is."

"Understood sir. Should we post a guard at her door?"

"No I'm moving her to my room. And Max don't upset her," Sonny said before going back to his room. He found Claudia where he left her and he crawled back into bed wrapping an arm sound her protectively. He sighed, worried, if he wasn't careful he was going to start genuinely caring for his wife of convenience.

*********************************

Sonny walked into his ex wife's house looking for his son. Morgan came running down the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey dad ready to go? Where's Claudia?" he asked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, yea buddy she isn't feeling well. But to make it up to you when she is feeling better you, me and Claudia are going to have dinner."

"Ok cool. Oh man I left my glove upstairs," Morgan said running up the stairs. Carly, who had been watching from her seat on the couch motioned Sonny over.

"What's wrong with Claudia?" she asked her voice more amused than concerned.

"Didn't know you cared," Sonny smirked. Carly nodded her head.

"Alright, but I trust you to use your best judgment when you bring Morgan around her," Carly said as Morgan came back down the sitars.

"Yes ma'am." Sonny said leaving with his son.

**************************************

Claudia watched the wind sweep over the pond and disperse the water lilies. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She hated being cooped up in the house. If she wasn't careful she was going to end up like her father did and start talking to plants. Making up her mind she showered, dressed, and left the house. She noticed when Max followed her, but she decided to let Sonny have his way for now. She ended up at Kelly's and got a large ice cream sundae.

"Max," she called motioning for him to sit down. He did and she offered him a spoon.

"Mrs. C I don't think-"

"Look Sonny didn't tell you to protect me he told you to make sure I don't jump off a bridge or crash my car on purpose. So the only person you need to pay attention to is me. Take the spoon Max, I won't tell I promise," she smirked. He smiled and took the spoon.

They had almost finished the ice cream and were having a pretty good time. They were laughing at Max's story about his little brother growing up when Claudia's little brother walked in with his girlfriend Olivia. Claudia met his eye and looked down quickly. She felt her chest constrict, the pain weighing down on her like a ton of bricks.

"You ok Mrs. C?" Max asked concerned. He looked over at Johnny and Olivia who were both coming towards them.

"I don't want to talk to them. Get me out of here, please," she said in a hushed whisper. Max nodded and quickly stood up to block Johnny's path to his sister. Claudia quickly left the diner.

"Claudia!" Johnny shouted trying to get around Max. "Hey what is your problem? That is my sister and I want to talk to her."

"Mr. C gave me very clear instructions that Mrs. C is not to be upset and she doesn't want to see you. Back off Johnny," Johnny looked like he was going to protest, but Olivia put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Let it be Johnny," she warned.

"She's my sister and I am not going to let Sonny cut her off from me," Johnny left with Olivia and Max went outside to look for Claudia. She was gone.

*******************

Claudia wandered into the Metro Court and sat down at the bar. She ordered Vodka on the rocks and stared into her drink. Seeing Johnny had really thrown her, sending her back to their fight. He was right, she was a mess and it wasn't fair to ask him to be her only support. She only screwed up his life and she was determined to stay away from him.

"Claudia Corinthos what a surprise," came Carly's voice. Claudia looked up and saw Carly taking the seat next to her.

"You want me to leave?" Claudia asked seriously, not up for a fight.

"Wow you really are sick," Carly said her smile falling. "No I don't want you to leave"

"Who told you I was sick?"

"Sonny, why what really happened?"

"Sonny found me in our dead baby's room with a gun," Claudia said her voice as casual as if she was talking about the weather. Carly knew the kind of pain Claudia was going through and for reasons unknown to her she wanted to ease that pain. She had told Jax she would never wish that pain on anyone and she had meant it.

"I've had miscarriages before, I know how hard they are, but you can't just give up. There are people that need you."

"Like who?" Claudia hissed. "My husband who can barely stand me on a good day? My brother who I've almost gotten killed more times than I can count and wants nothing to do with me? Or my friends?" Claudia said smirking at Carly. Carly half smiled concerned at Claudia's defeat. She had never seen Claudia like this. Claudia fought like hell every minute of every day. It was unnerving to see her so lifeless.

"My sons like you."

"They'd get over it and I'm sure you'd be thrilled," Claudia knocked back the rest of her drink and stood up. "Thanks for letting me stay this time. Say hi to Michael and Morgan for me," Carly watched her leave and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sonny said.

"Sonny I just ran into Claudia."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She seemed really upset, I found her at the bar and she told me about last night. She had at least one drink maybe more. I just thought you should know."

"Is Max with her?"

"No is he supposed to be?" Carly asked. She heard Sonny swear.

"Thank you for calling me."

************************

Claudia let Max open the door to the living room and she plopped down on the couch. Her phone rang and after making sure it wasn't Johnny she answered.

"Where are you?" Sonny asked angrily.

"Home with Max," Claudia said getting slightly annoyed. She wasn't used to anyone caring where she was or that she was even alive.

"Carly said she found you at the bar without Max. You lose him?"

"No he was in the bathroom," Claudia lied. She liked Max she didn't want to get him in trouble. "Besides I don't really need a babysitter."

"Claudia you almost killed yourself last night."

"I screwed up alright?" Claudia said angrily. She took a deep breath, "What are you my husband?" Claudia said smiling. She heard Sonny laugh.

"Yes I am," Sonny said from the living room doors. Claudia smiled and put away her cell.

"Take me to bed husband," She smiled wickedly and Sonny relished the glint in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

*******************

Sonny woke hours later to find Claudia not in bed, but sitting on his window seat staring out into the night. He slowly came up behind her and looked out the window. It was too dark to see anything. He gently moved Claudia's hair away from her face so he could see her. Her eyes were blank and for a minute he thought she might be sleep walking. Until she looked up at him and smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said quietly. Sonny ran his hand over her hair soothingly.

"I don't mind," Sonny said sincerely.

"I want to go back to Italy," Claudia said turning back to the window. Sonny said nothing and slid in behind her leaning Claudia's back on his chest. She tensed at the contact and Sonny sighed. Was he the only person that had ever held her, comforted her, the only one that even touched her warmly? She eventually relaxed in his embrace and Sonny kissed the back of her head.

"I don't want you to go," he said softly. She turned slightly so that she was looking at him.

"Why, guilt? I've spent my whole life living with people who didn't really want me. My father kept me to teach my mother a lesson, my Uncle Rudy loved me in his own way, but had no need for a teenage girl. He took me in because of his love and loyalty for his sister. I don't want to spend the rest of my life like that."

"Honestly Claudia I don't know why I want you to stay, but I do. Please give this whatever it is more time."

"You wouldn't want me if you knew what I had done," Claudia said turning away. Sonny cupped her cheek and turned her back to him. He said nothing only lowered his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews I am so happy you like my story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter thank you. Enjoy!

Claudia woke early the next morning and slipped out of Sonny's bed. She pulled on her robe and went back to her room. She pulled out her suitcase and then opened her drawers. She stared at both for a long time before putting the suitcase away and closing her drawers. She got dressed and went downstairs. She poured herself some coffee and the doors opened.

"Johnny I said you can't go in there!" Milo shouted coming into the room behind her clearly troubled brother.

"And I told you I am here to see my sister," Johnny said in a determined tone.

"It's alright Milo," Claudia said smiling kindly at him. Milo nodded and reluctantly left the two alone.

"What was with yesterday?" Johnny demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Claudia sighed. "Johnny you made it pretty clear how you feel about me. You're right your life will be better without me in it. I'm trying to respect what you want, finally John, just be happy and leave it alone."

"Claudia I was upset I didn't mean half of what I said to you."

"Whether you meant to say what you did or not a lot of it was true. So, thank you for stopping by, but please, next time don't," Claudia said turning away.

"No, you know what Claudia I am sick and tired of your games. God you are so selfish and manipulative! Olivia was right you should go back to Italy and make every ones' lives better!" Johnny screamed his pain and anger fueling him on. Every word felt like a stab to the heart, but she couldn't blame him. She felt tears well up in her eyes and fought to control her emotions.

"Hey!" Sonny said from the top of the stairs. "You will not come into our house and disrespect my wife!" Sonny put a hand on Claudia's shoulder and she looked over at Johnny, a painful look in her eyes, and then disappeared upstairs.

"You don't know my sister like I do Sonny she's-"

"You know what I do know Johnny? That your sister is in a very dangerous place right now and you aren't helping. Milo!!"

"Yes boss?"

"Go upstairs and make sure Claudia's ok and watch her carefully."

"Got it boss," Milo said disappearing upstairs.

"Watch her? What is she some kind of prisoner now?"

"Johnny two nights ago I found your sister in the nursery with a gun! If I hadn't gotten there… You upsetting her is not helping!" Sonny raged his patience for Johnny gone. Sonny did not respect people who did not have loyalty. Claudia had stuck by her brother no matter what. She had sacrificed a lot for him and he was completely abandoning her.

"I want to take my sister back to my place," Johnny said. Despite how he acted he loved his sister and was very afraid of what might happen next if she stayed here. If she was truly suicidal all she needed to do was tell Sonny the truth.

"No," Sonny said shaking his head.

"She's my sister!"

"She's my wife! And right now I'm treating her a lot better than you are. Claudia stays with me."

"Fine. Can I at least go say goodbye?" Johnny asked. He would choose his battles. Sonny nodded and Johnny went upstairs. Sonny poured himself a drink and sat down. Johnny was quickly becoming a problem that Sonny wanted solved.

***********************

Claudia heard the door open and continued to stare out the window. She was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"I'm sorry," she heard Johnny say. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away. Johnny sighed. "I love you Claudia and I am not going anywhere, I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed the back of her head and left the room. Claudia fell to her knees and cried.

*********************

Sonny found Claudia on the floor her knees pulled up to her chest. She was not crying now, but her eyes were red and her face was wet. Sonny sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. Her resolve broke and she ended up crying again. This time however Sonny was there to make her feel safe and comforted.

*************************

Ric walked back into his brothers house smiling. It had been awhile, but he was back and he wanted to pick up where he left of , starting with getting Claudia and forcing her to have another paternity test. He had missed controlling her, being able to do whatever he wanted to her and she had to take it. Otherwise she was dead. Oh yea, it was good to be back. He heard someone on the stairs and turned around. Sonny was leading Claudia down the stairs holding her hand as she chatted happily.

"You promised you would take me to dinner tonight, come on please," Claudia said smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw Ric. Sonny stopped too and looked at Ric hatefully. Ric looked closely at Claudia and saw her flat stomach. He hadn't been gone that long. She was already showing when he left.

"Well," he said smiling sadistically. "I guess this court order for a paternity test is no longer needed," He said enjoying the heartbreak in Claudia's eyes and the fury in Sonny's.

"Get out Ric," Sonny said. "You should have stayed wherever you were. It was safer there," Sonny said pulling Claudia along behind him as he left the room. Claudia glanced at Ric before they left and he knew she was very clear on what his return meant.

************************

Johnny blew into the garage and started throwing tools. Olivia came in and shouted his name a couple of times before he finally stopped.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I went to see Claudia, I lost it with her again and then Sonny Corinthos defended her. I wanted to bring her back here and he tells me he's treating her better than I am. Can you believe him?"

"Johnny, you are not responsible for Claudia. She-"

"He found her in the nursery ready to eat her gun. I played a part in that," Johnny said guiltily. "She has always stood by me and when she needed me the most I bailed on her. Just like everyone else has her entire life. When my father met my mother he banished Claudia's mother to Italy. He kept Claudia just because he could and he treated her like dirt. My mother loved me, but she was in no way capable of taking care of me. Claudia was 8 when I was born and she still filled the role my mother couldn't. I forgot that because she was so different when she came back. She was still Claudia and sometimes I could see the sister I remembered, but other times it was like this cold, hard, bitch took her place. After the baby died the bitch seemed to take control and I didn't want to deal with that side of Claudia."

"Johnny you love your sister that's all she needs."

"She wouldn't even look at me when I went to say goodbye. I guess I thought that no matter how hard I lashed out at her she would always be there when I was done. I pushed too hard and now…" Johnny broke off his emotions drowning him.

"Johnny I love you and even though I don't like your sister you need her. I respect that so, keep trying. Show her how much you love her." Olivia said putting a hand on his shoulder. Johnny turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you."

**********************************

Johnny wandered into Sonny's the next day and saw Claudia on the patio. He started to go out and see her, but he noticed someone was out there with her. It was Ric Lansing. They seemed to be in an argument, so Johnny walked closer in case things got out of hand.

"You think Sonny actually might care for you Claudia?" Ric was saying. Claudia crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Johnny jumped when someone touched his shoulder. It was Olivia. He put his finger to his lips and she nodded.

"Ric I don't care whether Sonny likes me or not, but I will not be your on call whore again."

"You are a whore Claudia and you will do what I tell you," Ric said grabbing her arms and trying to kiss her.

"Let go," Claudia said turning her head and trying to pull away. Johnny was there in a second throwing Ric to the ground.

"If you value your life Ric you'll stay away from my sister!" Johnny shouted. He turned to his sister who was shaking. "Claudia?" he said concerned. Olivia moved closer to her and gently touched her shoulder. Claudia looked at Olivia and the devastated, fearful, and helpless look in her eyes nearly broke Olivia's heart and made her hate her a lot less. She grabbed Claudia's hand and led her back into the house. She stopped in front of Ric.

"You're a bastard," she said harshly.

"Threaten me all you want Johnny, but your sister will die if she doesn't do what I want. And if that doesn't inspire her to obey me your life sure will," Ric left and Johnny went back into the house. Olivia was sitting on the couch Claudia in her arms. Claudia was still shaking and she was still looking at the floor.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, I can't get her to calm down," Olivia said running a hand over Claudia's hair. Johnny walked over to them and kneeled in front of Claudia.

"Claudia, Ric is gone. He won't be back."

"Yes he will," she said in a tortured whisper. Before Johnny could respond Sonny walked into the room. Claudia launched herself into his arms seeking the comfort only he seemed to be able to give her lately. He held her to him looking questioningly at Johnny and Olivia.

"Your brother was here terrorizing your wife. You should really improve your security," Olivia said.

"I think it's time I took Claudia home," Johnny said. Sonny felt Claudia tense in his arms.

"No, I told you Claudia stays with me," Sonny said putting his arm around his wife and leading her up stairs. Johnny watched him and then turned to Olivia.

"Ric Lansing should have stayed where he was," Johnny said clenching his fists in anger.

"What does Ric have on Claudia?" Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Johnny asked. Olivia nodded. "Last time he was here he blackmailed my sister into sleeping with him and tried to get her to incriminate Sonny. Then he tells Sonny anyways, thank god Sonny didn't believe him. He even tried to pass her baby off as his. With everything else going on right now this is the last thing any of us needs."

"We'll get through it," Olivia said smiling. Johnny nodded and followed her out.

**********************

Sonny watched over Claudia while she slept. He could tell her dreams were anything, but pleasant by the way she kept tossing and turning. He wanted to wake her up, but felt that by waking her he would only be taking her out of one nightmare to put her in another. There was a knock at the door and Sonny went to answer it.

"Boss Michael's here," Max said quietly. Sonny nodded and left the room. When the door clicked shut Claudia opened her eyes. She slipped out of the room silently and ran to her room opening her closet and throwing her suitcase on the bed. It was time to go.

*********************

Sonny came down the stairs and saw Michael waiting on the couch. He stood up when he saw his father.

"What's up bud?" Sonny asked hugging his oldest son.

"Just came to see how you and Claudia are doing."

"Better thanks. Claudia's sleeping."

"Oh is she still sick?" Michael asked.

"Sick?"

"Yea Morgan said she was sick."

"Oh yea she's doing better, but not really herself yet," Sonny said.

"She's not really sick is she? It's about the baby?" Michael asked. Sonny smiled. He forgot how good Michael was at reading a situation.

"Yea she's taking it pretty hard. When you were a little boy your mom had a miscarriage and she had a really hard time coming back from that. But your mom and Claudia are both strong. Claudia will pull through this just like your mother did."

"Well mom had people who loved her. This marriage is just a business deal right?"

"Well yes, but your mother and I weren't married or even on speaking terms most of the time when she lost the baby. Your mom knew she had to go on for you and Claudia knows she can't just give up."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked seriously. Sonny smiled confused.

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because somebody should."

******************************

Claudia listened to the whole conversation from the door leading from the kitchen to the living room. She was touched by Michael's concern, but it only made her feel more guilt at her part in his shooting. Tonight Sonny would know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews they really brighten my day and make me want to keep writing. So, since I should be studying for my history exam I am posting another chapter hehe . Please let me know what you think, thank you. Enjoy! P.S. I also really like Clic before Ric went nuts. Unfortunately even though I was a Clic fan he is going to continue to be a jerk for most of the story. Sorry if that upsets anyone.

****************************

Sonny was looking over a file when Claudia came down the stairs. She seemed even more agitated than before. He smiled reassuringly at her, but it did nothing to calm her down. She was holding something behind her back and Sonny was becoming more and more nervous.

"Sonny I need to tell you something," she said when she reached the desk. She took a gun out from behind her back and put it on his desk.

"Where did you get-"

"I hired Ian Devlin to kill you and instead he shot your son. It's my fault and I know it means nothing, but I'm sorry I never would have sent him if I knew Michael was going to be there. And please don't hurt Johnny he had nothing to do with it," She stopped and looked at him. His face was calm and he wasn't looking at her.

"Ric knows that's what he's been holding over your head isn't it?"

"When I got pregnant I hated Ric, but I thought you would kill me and my brother. I had to sleep with him to keep his mouth shut. Sonny none of that matters just do what you know you have to!" Claudia screamed her eyes surprisingly dry and void of any fear. They were filled with acceptance, remorse, and another emotion Sonny couldn't or maybe wouldn't identify.

"If you know what happens next why are you telling me this?"

"A lot of reasons it doesn't matter."

"It does to me!"

"When John was little, only six or seven, Daddy tried to kill him and I thought there was no redemption from that. Hurting a child is unforgivable. Michael is suffering and it's my fault. He doesn't deserve anything that happened to him. And you," Sonny's head jerked up and he looked deep into her eyes. "When you were a bastard it was so easy to look at you and lie every day, but after the baby died you…you have been so caring and so wonderful…you have given me more than you will ever know. I want to give you something, but the only thing I have to give you is the revenge you crave…the revenge you deserve," A single tear trailed down Claudia's cheek. Claudia looked deep into his eyes and picked up the gun. She placed it in his hands and raised it to her chest. "Make it slow," she seethed. "Make it hurt," Sonny tightened his grip on the gun, but Claudia didn't let go.

"No," Sonny said shaking his head. "I…I can't do this," he said trying to pull the gun away.

"Sonny, emotions that aren't even real are clouding your judgment!" Claudia smiled through her tears and pulled the trigger. The force of the shot threw her backwards to the ground. An angry red stain spread across her chest like wildfire. She was still breathing, but barely.

"No!!" Sonny shouted running around the desk and kneeling beside her. "Max!!" he shouted. Max, however, had entered the room the minute he had heard gun shots. "Call an ambulance," he said his voice strained with emotions he couldn't even begin to comprehend. He pressed a blanket to her chest to slow the bleeding.

"Why are you doing this?" Claudia struggled to say.

"Honestly Claudia I don't know why I want you to stay, but I do. Please give this whatever it is more time," Sonny smiled. Claudia laughed and then struggled to breath. Sonny let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding when the wail of the sirens got closer.

"If…if my…brother-"

"Save your strength Claudia I'm not going after Johnny."

"No he'll… go after… you. Tell him…tell him… I killed myself to be… with the baby. I don't want him… to hurt you."

"Don't worry you just hang on," Sonny said looking up when the medics came into the room. They quickly started working on Claudia trying to stabilize her. Sonny refused to let go of her hand until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Michael. Sonny got up and followed his son to the other side of the room.

"She…"

"Did you shoot her because of what she did?" Michael said quietly so no one else heard.

"You know?"

"Yes, I don't think like you dad. I have forgiveness. She had no control over what Ian did when he got there. And I know she isn't a very nice person and she's done plenty of other horrible things, but I like her and Morgan likes her. You like her. The Claudia that did all those horrible things and was responsible for my shooting died when her baby was conceived. She could have taken revenge on Kristina and she didn't , because Kristina is your daughter. I don't want you to kill her. I want you to give her a second chance. But it might be too late," Michael said looking at his stepmom.

"I didn't shoot her. I couldn't do it so she did," Sonny said in a tortured whisper.

"What?"

"She was holding onto the gun with me and I tried to pull it away so she pulled the trigger. I couldn't kill her and I don't know how to feel about that."

"You should feel good," Michael said putting a hand on his father's shoulder. Sonny looked at his son pride swelling in his heart.

"You are a much better man than I am," Sonny said watching them lift Claudia on the gurney. He moved to go with them, but Michael put his hand on his arm.

"I'm your son that means I'm the best of you. You didn't shoot her dad, that means something," Sonny nodded tears in his eyes.

"Sir are you coming with us?" the EMT asked. Sonny nodded and rushed after them. Michael watched them go and sighed. He picked up Claudia's cell phone from the coffee table and dialed Johnny's number.

"Hey sis you ok?" Johnny answered.

"It's Michael."

"Where's my sister?" Johnny asked getting really nervous. Michael hesitated.

"Hospital, you better get down there it doesn't look good."

"What the hell happened!?"

"She shot herself," Michael said looking at the dark red stain on his father's carpet. The line went dead and Michael put the phone down. He looked at the stain one more time before leaving the house to go to the hospital.

*********************************

Johnny rushed into the hospital and over to the nurses' station. Epiphany was reading a file and looked up as he ran to her.

"My sister was hurt is she here yet?" Johnny asked. Before Epiphany could answer the elevators opened and the gurney carrying Claudia was wheeled out. Johnny felt like his heart hit the floor. She was barely breathing and there was blood everywhere. He moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you die Claudia, don't you dare die."

"Sir if we're going to save her we need to move now," an EMT said. Johnny nodded and kissed his sister's forehead. They wheeled her away and Johnny tried to keep the tears from falling. He looked over and saw Sonny with Claudia's blood all over him.

"YOU!!" he seethed rushing towards him. He grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. "You did this!" he shouted.

"No… I couldn't, she wanted me to even told me about Michael, but I couldn't do it," Sonny said not even trying to fight Johnny off.

"Then who pulled the damn trigger?"

"She did," Sonny said closing his eyes at the memory. When he opened them again Johnny swore he saw tears in the mobster's eyes.

"She had better live."

"Johnny!?" Olivia shouted coming off the elevator. Johnny released Sonny and turned towards her. "Why are you here?" she looked at Sonny and saw the blood staining his clothes. She looked back at Johnny. "Oh my god Claudia?"

"She tried to get Sonny to shoot her. She even told him about Michael and when he still wouldn't do it she did," Johnny put his head in his hands trying to control his emotions.

**************************

Four long hours later Robin came out of the operating room to inform the group of Claudia's condition. Sonny and Johnny stood up quickly worry clear on both of their faces.

"She's alive, an inch lower and she would have died instantly. She's not out of the woods yet, but I think she's going to make a full recovery. We are moving her soon you can see her one at a time," she turned to go, but looked at them again. "And if you plan on upsetting her don't even bother going in there," She fixed each and every one of them with a stern look.

"You can leave now," Johnny said to Sonny.

"Did you not just hear what Robin said?" Michael asked not sure if he was amused that it took Johnny all of three seconds or upset that he was denying his father access to the woman he- his wife.

"If she sees you she's going to get upset," Johnny said to Sonny, ignoring Michael.

"I did not shoot her. She knows I'm not going to hurt her," Sonny said frustrated.

"We don't know that. You were with her when she tried to get you to kill her. Seeing you will upset her maybe because she thinks you might change your mind or because you didn't do what she wanted. I'm not doing this to be an ass Sonny. I'm just looking out for my sister and I know how she thinks. If she asks for you I promise I will call you," Johnny said as Sonny put his head in his hands. Sonny finally nodded and left with Michael. Johnny turned to Olivia.

"Oh I have no illusions about how your sister feels about me. So, I am not going in there with you, but I am going to wait out here. Johnny it's hard to see the person you love so close to death and when you get out of there you are going to need someone to tell you its ok. Alright?"

"Thank you," Johnny said kissing her passionately. Robin came back out and motioned to Johnny.

"You can see her now," Robin said.

*************************

Johnny walked into his sister's hospital room and felt sick. She had been here plenty of times, but this time it was almost her last. She had tried to get Sonny to kill her, and from what Johnny understood, when that didn't work she shot herself. How had she become so depressed and nobody noticed? Nobody was looking, a small voice in his mind said. He sat next to her bed and held her hand. Johnny brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Things were going to change. Claudia was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings and felt a hand grasping her own. She hoped it was Johnny's. She really didn't want to see Sonny right now. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Johnny," she said weakly. Johnny smiled at her.

"Hey."

"John Sonny didn't do this, I –"

"Shhh, I know. It's ok just relax. I'm sorry Claudia. I didn't see how much pain you were in. You have taken care of me my whole life now it's my turn to take care of you. I love you, we are going to get through this together," Johnny said. Claudia weakly squeezed his hand. Her eyes began to close and she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews I love them! And constructive criticism is always appreciated it's how I learn  When people criticize to be mean I have a problem. So thank you for all your support. Also I took so long to post this because I am really worried about it. Some characters are prolly out of character, but oh well. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy…

***********************

Sonny paced his living room his cell phone on the coffee table. He wondered if Claudia was awake yet and if she was ok. This was the first time since she had told him the truth that he was able to really think about it. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that the code they lived by almost commanded it. The unwritten code that had been created long ago and kept the violence in motion. If you were betrayed no matter who, what, or why you retaliated. This was the first time he was having a hard time living by the code, a code Claudia had mentioned and accepted. His cell phone rang and he hesitated before answering.

"Yea?"

"I just found out about Claudia, when do we move?"

"Jason I need time."

"Time for what? She shot Michael!"

"Michael doesn't want us to retaliate."

That's because he's a sweet kid and that bitch put him in a coma. You're going to let her get away with it?"

"She's suffered, she has felt the pain of losing a child, but we got Michael back she won't ever get her son back."

"Retaliate Sonny or I will," Jason hung up and Sonny looked at his phone. Where had Jason's ambition been when this whole mess had started? Sonny picked up his gun staring at it for a moment before grabbing his keys.

*********************************

Johnny came out of his sister's room and saw Olivia asleep in one of the chairs. He touched her shoulder and motioned to the elevator.

"I could really use some coffee," he said smiling.

"How's Claudia?"

"Sleeping for the first time in who knows how long. I really need coffee."

"Ok," Olivia said following him to the elevator. Neither noticed Sonny standing in the shadows. He moved to Claudia's room silently. She was sleeping, an uncharacteristically peaceful look on her face. He stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up. It didn't take long before she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked at Sonny with a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"You know why I'm here don't ya?" he said leaning down to whisper in her ear.

**********************

Olivia came off the elevator first and laughed as Johnny teased her. Her smile fell and she looked into Claudia's room. Someone was in there.

"Oh my god, Johnny," she said turning him to face his sisters room. Johnny and Olivia raced towards the room, but were too late to stop the drama. Claudia lashed out at Sonny cutting his cheek with her nails.

"You bastard!! Get the hell away from me!!" she screamed. Sonny looked pleased with himself until Johnny threw him up against the wall. Olivia went over to Claudia who was watching the scene and breathing heavily.

"Claudia," Olivia said putting a hand on her shoulder. Claudia lost it.

"No!! Get away from me!! Please!!" Claudia shouted near hysterics. Olivia jumped back startled.

"Johnny!" Olivia shouted the worry in her voice pulling Johnny away from Sonny. Claudia's breathing was becoming more and more labored and a few nurses were hurrying towards the room. Johnny went over to calm his sister and she did something she had never done before. She shrank away from his touch.

"Claudia it's ok he's gone," Johnny said stroking her shoulder in a vain to calm his sister down.

"No!! Get away from me Johnny!! Get out!!" she screamed tears streaming down her face. The nurses came in and one of them was holding a syringe. Claudia started to struggle when she saw it and it took Johnny and Elizabeth Webber to hold her down. Claudia screamed between heart wrenching sobs. Finally the sedative took effect and she lost consciousness. Johnny looked around and realized Sonny was gone. He turned his attention to Olivia who was looking at him with concern.

"What just happened?" she asked. Johnny couldn't say anything, he just shook his head. Whatever Sonny said to Claudia pushed her over the edge. And Johnny knew from experience that when Claudia was pushed that far she held onto the edge for dear life and pushed everyone around her five times as hard.

**************************

Johnny stormed into Sonny's living room looking around wildly for Sonny. Sonny was sitting in the chair by the fireplace nursing a drink.

"What the hell did you say to her!?" Johnny asked. Sonny looked up giving Johnny a better view of the scratch on Sonny's face. It wasn't big and the bleeding had already stopped, but Johnny still took comfort in it, simply because it meant Claudia was ready to fight for life again.

"None of your business Johnny," Sonny said standing up and refilling his glass.

"Yea it is my business when you tell my sister something that upsets her so much she had to be sedated. She wouldn't even let me near her," Johnny watched Sonny's face closely, but it remained passive.

"Is she ok?"Sonny asked regretting what he knew he had had to do. The fact that Claudia wouldn't let Johnny near her was enough to really concern him. No matter what Claudia always loved her brother and every time she had ever been in the hospital before she always asked for Johnny. Then she had been sedated and that tore at Sonny's soul. He knew what it was like to be so out of control that you were forced to take drugs to calm down.

"Am I supposed to believe you really give a damn? Stay away from my sister Sonny. If you upset her again I will bury you and you know that if I turn on you so will most if not all of the rest of the Zaccarah organization. I'm sending some people over later to get her stuff," Johnny looked at Sonny one more time before leaving. Sonny sighed and looked up when the door opened. Jason walked in an angry look on his face.

"Well?" Jason asked coldly.

"I defiantly shook her up, but there's something we didn't consider," My feelings for her, Sonny thought.

"What?"

"She freaked out at the hospital, they had to sedate her and Johnny came over here, he says he's moving her in with him."

"So?"

"So, Johnny is going to be watching her like a hawk and when he's not around her someone else will."

"What do you want to do about that?"

"I think we should let it go."

"She shot Michael!"

"She didn't know he was going to be there. I saved Kate instead of Michael! I am as guilty as she is."

"Sonny I am going to get revenge. With or without you."

************************

Sonny felt his anger rise after Jason left and he needed to take it out on someone. He grabbed his gun and left the house. He arrived at Ric's shortly and picked the lock. He entered the apartment and saw Ric watching him.

"What do you want?" Ric asked annoyed at the intrusion.

"You knew Claudia hired Ian? Did you blackmail her Ric huh? Couldn't get her to sleep with you otherwise? Do you know what that is Ric? Rape and if you ever do it again, I'll kill you."

"It's not my fault your wife is a whore" Ric said smiling cockily. Sonny nodded and rammed Ric into a wall. He pushed the gun under his neck.

"Stay away from my wife, if I hear that you forced her to anything ever again I will destroy you."

"Why are you defending her if you know her dirty little secret? Has the marriage of convenience become something more?"

"You really just don't know when to shut up do you?" Sonny asked slamming Ric into the wall and walking away.

"Oh and Sonny, threaten all you want, but I won't be leaving Claudia alone just yet," Ric said winking at him. Sonny took aim and shot at Ric's feet. Ric yelped and jumped back.

"You really don't want to piss me off right now Ric. Do the smart thing and stay away from Claudia or you'll be dead. With me and Johnny on the war path your odds aren't great," Sonny said leaving. Ric straightened his tie and smiled.

**********************

Claudia slowly became aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and looked around. Johnny was asleep next to her and she brushed a hand over his hair lovingly. She then quickly and quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She reached for the door handle, but the door swung open. Claudia saw Olivia and pushed Olivia out into the hall way and covered her mouth.

"Listen to me Olivia. Sonny said that he can't kill me, but he has no problem visiting my sins on my brother. And if he doesn't Jason will wither kill Johnny because Johnny is trying to protect me or goes to get revenge for me. I may not like you that much, but if you love my brother like he claims you do you will let me leave this hospital and do what needs to be done. So go get some coffee I'll be back soon," Claudia released Olivia and she looked like she was going to protest, but after glancing at Johnny she nodded.

"Stay alive Claudia, for Johnny," Olivia said.

"Thank you," Claudia said her expression soft. Claudia closed her eyes and when she opened them they were so hard, so cold it made Olivia shiver. Claudia squared her shoulders and left the hospital.

*************************

Claudia was headed to Sonny's and was moving slow. Her chest was crying out in pain. She knew adrenaline was the only thing keeping her moving. She sat down on one of the benches to catch her breath and saw Jason coming towards her. She stood up and he raised his gun his face cold, stone cold. Claudia raised her chin in defiance and made no move to stop him or defend herself. Jason took the safety off and aimed.

"Jason stop!!" Michael shouted getting in between the two of them. "Please don't do this"

"Michael you don't know what she's done," Jason said.

"Yes I do. I don't want you to kill her. Remember when I was little and you told me you wanted me to have a life away from the violence and death? If you do this it's on me."

"No Michael, it's not." Claudia said.

"Yes it is. Jason I love you and I know you love me. That's why you think you have to do this, but you don't. I saw Claudia the night her baby died. The Claudia that ordered that hit died with him. Look at her Jason she shot herself, for me, for the stupid code you all think you have to live by!"

"Michael-" Jason said.

"I understand the rage Jason. I know better than anybody, but if you let in consume you I've lost you and I need you. Please Jason put down the gun, for me. I don't want Claudia's blood on my conscience. Killing for me does not honor me or avenge me, it destroys a piece of your soul and mine," Michael said. He extended his hand pleading with Jason to give him the gun. Jason looked at the floor and then back at Michael. He threw the gun into the harbor. Michael sighed in relief and hugged Jason. He let go and Jason left. Michael turned to Claudia.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her eyes shining in bewilderment. Michael moved towards her and reached for her. She jerked back, but Michael wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

"If I ever want my own life I have to have a clean soul. You were born into this life and you had no one to love and protect you to keep you from becoming who you are. You have that now and it has changed you. I protect my family and now that includes you," Michael let go of Claudia and she looked Michael in the eye. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"You are an amazing man Michael Corinthos," she said. Michael smiled.

"Well this is going to cost you that Zombie movie marathon you promised me."

"Deal," Claudia said taking Michael's arm and following him off the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the long overdue update. The show is not inspiring me at all. I hate what they've done with Johnny and Claudia. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews they make me soooo happy! I am really glad you are all enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!

*************************

Robin and Doctor Lee entered Claudia's room and stopped when they saw the empty bed. Dr Lee picked up her chart and shook her head. Robin rolled her eyes and yelled out to Epiphany to let her know what was going on. Johnny jolted awake and looked at the empty bed.

"Where is she?" he asked them.

"We were just going to ask you the same question," Robin said.

"How the hell could she have gotten out of here? You just let patients wander around wherever they like? If something happens to her-"

"Don't worry Johnny we'll find her," Robin said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Find who?" Claudia asked coming into the room with Michael supporting her. Johnny ran over to his sister and gently pulled her into a hug, careful of her injuries.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"Settling some debts," she answered looking at Michael. Michael nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked worry washing over him.

"Did you leave the hospital?" Robin asked.

"Back off Doc I'm back now," Claudia said.

"Claudia it's not just your life you're playing with anymore," Kelly blurted without thinking.

"I'm…" Claudia's hand moved to her stomach. "Oh my God is it ok!? I didn't know John I…" Johnny shot Dr Lee a disapproving glare as his sister started to freak out again. He lifted her up and put her back in the bed.

"No Claudia your baby is fine. Perfectly fine," Dr Lee reassured her. Claudia nodded a few tears slipping down her face. Johnny brushed them away. He looked at his sister and remembered a conversation he had had with Olivia not too long ago…

"_She was so different when she came back. She was still Claudia and sometimes I could see the sister I remembered, but other times it was like this cold, hard, bitch took her place. After the baby died the bitch seemed to take control and I didn't want to deal with that side of Claudia."_…

All he could see now was the sister he remembered tucking him in at night, telling him stories, and chasing away his fears. For the first time in a long time John saw hope in her eyes and that made him smile.

*****************************

Jason left Sonny's after telling him what happened on the docks. Claudia was safe for now, at least from Jason. Ric on the other hand could become a problem. Sonny's cell phone rang and he grimaced, he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Yea?"

"Sonny."

"Claudia? Are you alright?" he asked surprisingly happy that it was her.

"I'm pregnant Sonny, I didn't know until like 20 minutes ago. I never would have done what I did if I had known you have to believe me."

"I know Claudia its ok" Sonny said hearing her get more and more upset. "How is the baby?"

"That's definitely not the first question I thought you'd be asking." Claudia said accusingly. Sonny closed his eyes, but knew he deserved that. "The baby is fine Dr Lee just did an ultrasound. I'm only a couple weeks pregnant."

"Claudia I know this baby is mine and I promise you things are going to be different this time."

"They better Sonny I can't lose another baby, I won't survive it."

"I know."

"I've gotta go, goodbye Sonny."

"Goodbye Claudia," Sonny hung up the phone and felt a smile spreading across his face. He shouldn't be excited about this. The last thing he should be doing is bringing another baby into his screwed up life. Then again Claudia was already pregnant, so why not be happy about it? Sonny looked over at the frames with his three children in them. He smiled thinking of how he was going to need a bigger frame.

***************************

Claudia looked at the phone for a long time after she hung up. She was so confused. Sonny was a hard man to read. The only thing she wasn't confused about was her baby. This baby was going to live and it was going to have a great life. No matter what it took.

*****************************

Olivia came back from the cafeteria and saw Johnny pacing outside Claudia's room.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asked.

"Claudia's in there on the phone with Sonny. She's pregnant and she left the hospital can you believe that?" Johnny said looking at Olivia. Her eyes slipped to the floor guiltily.

"Johnny I…"

"You have a terrible poker face," Johnny said without humor in his voice. "How could you just let my sister leave?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant."

"You knew she had just shot herself and that two men, at least, were out for her blood. You just…I can't believe you," he said turning away from her.

"Johnny she said Sonny threatened you and that she could fix it. I am so sorry; I thought I was protecting you."

"At the expense of my sister? I thought I could trust you."

"You can Johnny please don't do this," Olivia cried trying to touch his face. He moved away from her.

"You need to go, now."

"Johnny."

"I can't do this with you right now," Johnny went into Claudia's room leaving a very distraught Olivia outside. She wiped away her tears and looked into the room. Johnny was hugging his sister and Claudia was looking at Olivia with a strange look in her eyes. Olivia turned and left the hospital heartbroken and worried she had just ruined the best relationship she would ever have.

********************************

"Where's Olivia going?" Claudia asked.

"I think that is the first time you have ever actually called her by her name," Johnny said smirking.

"Nice try at a diversion, but babe I taught you how to do that so spill."

"She knew you left and let you go."

"John I begged her, Sonny told me he couldn't kill me, but he would have no problem visiting my sins on you. I had to stop him."

"Neither of you need to protect me. I'm a big boy. If something were to happen to either of you I don't think I could handle it."

"Johnny you have no idea what true evil is. I've seen it, I've been it and my whole life I have worked my ass off trying to keep you away from it. Just because you older doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting you."

"Then let me protect you too."

"You love me John that's all I need from you," Claudia said smiling and squeezing his hand.

"Claudia you tried to goad Sonny into shooting you and when he wouldn't do it you did it yourself. You went after him after you had been shot and now you're pregnant with the child of a man who wants you dead. My love for you couldn't stop those things from happening. Did Sonny hurt you when you went to see him tonight?"

"No I never made it there. Jason tried to kill me in the docks, but Michael talked him down and then brought me back here. He doesn't want me dead John," Her hand slipped to her stomach. "He's going to be a great big brother," she stroked Johnny's hair. "And you are going to be an amazing uncle."

"I am going to make sure nothing happens to you or this baby" Johnny said gathering her in his arms. "I promise."

"Thank you John."

*******************************

Three weeks later and Claudia was finally starting to feel like everything could be ok. She and Johnny had gotten an apartment a lot like the one they had when Jason had burned down their house. Jason had made no contact with her or Johnny and Sonny only came by when she had an ultrasound. Today was one of those days. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Claudia to be ready. She finally came out of the bedroom.

"You finally ready?"

"Hey I have had to pee twice since you've been here. Lay off," Claudia said failing to look annoyed.

"You are loving every minute of it."

"Yea I am. Come on lets go," Claudia said opening the door. Olivia was on the other side her hand raised as if she had been about to knock. Olivia had not been able to get Johnny to talk to her since the fight they had at the hospital. Claudia looked pissed at first and Olivia expected her to lay into her, but instead she moved aside.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"I always repay my debts," Claudia said leaving. Sonny followed shooting Olivia a wary look. Johnny came out of one of the bedrooms a minute later and stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"Johnny I know you don't want to see me, but I can't leave things like we did."

"Olivia you betrayed my trust. My sister could have died."

"I know and I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you."

"God what is it with the two of you? I don't need the people I love getting hurt because they were protecting me."

"Johnny I love you too that's why I couldn't just sit back and watch you get yourself killed," Olivia said tears running down her face. "I know what I did was stupid and wrong and I promise you I won't listen to Claudia anymore."

"Easier said than done trust me," Johnny said smiling. He walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Liv, but I need to be able to trust you."

"Give me a chance to earn your trust back, please."

"Ok," Johnny said kissing her hair. Olivia sighed in relief.

*************************

Sonny and Claudia waited for Dr Lee in the waiting room. Claudia was flipping through a magazine and Sonny was brooding by the window.

"Claudia I love this baby," he said suddenly.

"I know," she replied not looking up from her magazine.

"Do you? I want you to really know that I love this baby."

"Sonny what is this about?" she asked putting down the magazine. Sonny sat next to her and hesitantly took her hands. He was glad when she didn't tense or pull her hands away.

"I need you to know that even after this baby is born you aren't in danger. And neither is your brother."

"Thank you Sonny. Not that I'm not grateful, but why? You told me if you ever found out that I was responsible for Michael's shooting you would kill me."

"A lot of things have changed since then."

"Like what?" Claudia asked. Before Sonny could answer Dr Lee called them in. Claudia glanced at Sonny before following the Doctor into the exam room. Sonny sighed and followed.

*******************************

Claudia and Sonny left the hospital and were stopped by Ric on the docks. Sonny stepped in front of Claudia.

"Anyone ever tell you you aren't very smart?" Sonny asked. Ric smiled.

"Well, look at the two of you. I hear congratulations are in order Claudia. Let's hope this pregnancy goes a lot better than the last one."

"You bastard," Claudia said taking a step towards him. Sonny put his arm out stopping her.

"If you come anywhere near my wife and child I will kill you. I'm starting to think I've let you live for too long. I should've killed you after what you tried to do to Carly," Sonny said dangerously. Ric smiled and looked at Claudia.

"Now there's an idea," he said before Sonny punched him. Sonny wrapped his hands around Ric's throat and squeezed, choking the life out of him.

Sonny stop!!" Claudia shouted trying to get him off of Ric. "He's not worth you going to jail Sonny. I am not going into that delivery room without you."

"I really don't think anyone is going to care if I kill this bastard," Sonny said not letting go.

"I would," Alexis Davis said coming up behind them. "Sonny let him go or I will have you arrested for murder."

"Sonny please," Claudia pleaded. Sonny finally let Ric go and Ric coughed trying to catch his breath. Sonny gave Ric a dangerous look and walked away with Claudia.

"Thank you," Ric said to Alexis.

"I can't sit by and watch Sonny kill anyone. As for you stay away from me and my daughters. All three of them."

"One of them is mine."

"And yet you only seem to care about that when it means sticking it to me," Alexis left the docks and Ric pulled out his cell phone.

"I have news Anthony, wonderful news."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you are liking this story. So I've stopped watching General Hospital because I can't stand it any longer. So, hopefully I'll get inspired now that I don't have the dark cloud of what's actually happening on the show over my head. Anyway please read and review. I hope you like it! Enjoy

***********************

Claudia and Sonny entered Claudia's apartment in a yelling match. Olivia and Johnny watched, unnoticed, from the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Claudia screamed at Sonny.

"He needs to shut his mouth and if he won't do it on his own well…"

"Sonny cut the crap how many murders do you honestly think you can get away with?"

"I told you no one is going to care-"

"Except the DA or ex DA or whatever she is right now. What woulda happened if you had killed him tonight?"

"The world would be a better and safer place for you and our child. You have no idea what he just threatened to do to you."

"Sonny I did my research. I know exactly what he was threatening to do to me."

"Who's threatening you?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Ric Lansing is just blowing smoke," Claudia answered.

"What did he threaten to do to you?"

"Nothing he-"

"Chain her to a wall until her baby is born and then take it," Sonny said upset. Claudia shot him a disapproving look. Johnny let that sink in and stood up. He started walking to the door.

"Come on Sonny lets go kill us a lawyer," Sonny followed taking out his gun.

"Hey wait, wait, wait. I appreciate the sentiment I really do, but Ric hasn't done anything yet, but make threats. Sit down both of you and when I come back out here you had better be exactly where I left you."

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"To get changed that alright with you?" Claudia snapped. She disappeared into her bedroom and Johnny turned to Sonny.

"Is Ric a threat?" he asked.

"Yes," Sonny said without hesitation. "When Carly was pregnant with Morgan Ric chained her to a wall in a secret room for months. Today on the docks he threatened to do the same to Claudia,"

"What if he's working with Anthony?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Well mobsters like Anthony want heirs right? Another male to take over for them. Since you have basically disowned your father and the business he could be looking for a replacement."

"I didn't even think of that," Johnny said.

"I did" Claudia said coming out of her bedroom. "Daddy once told me I had two purposes. Marrying Sonny and giving him an heir should you leave the business. That's why I was so happy our baby was a boy Sonny. Daddy will kill the baby if it's a girl and take it if it's a boy. If it's a boy at least he would have a fighting chance."

"He's not going to do either," Sonny said with a murderous look in his eyes. "If Ric or another one of Anthony's men comes near you I'll kill him."

*****************************

John was working on one of his cars when the door opened and slammed against the adjacent wall. He looked up from the hood and saw Olivia.

"Bad day?" he asked a smile playing on his lips. Olivia glared at him.

"This is not funny! Everything that could go wrong today has," Olivia said dropping into a chair.

"Well not everything," Ric Lansing said by the door. Johnny was on him in a second throwing him into the wall.

"Do you like getting beat up Ric because you seem to be at the right place at the right time a lot?" Olivia asked. Why was Ric goading all the wrong people? His confidence made her nervous. He acted like no one could touch him and if he believed that then he already had the leverage he needed to stay alive.

"John your father has a message for you," Ric said ignoring Olivia's remark.

"I don't want any messages from my father, but you can give him one. I'm not a little boy anymore and if he comes anywhere near Olivia, my sister, or her baby he's going to find himself with a bullet hole in his head," John said angrily.

"You can't protect all of them." Ric said smirking. "By the way John, do you know where your big sis is right now? Isn't it dangerous for your pregnant sister to be alone?" Ric asked enjoying the flash of fear in Johnny's eyes.

"If something has happened to Claudia you will be begging me to kill you. Has my father done something to Claudia?!" Johnny asked kneeing Ric in the gut. Ric grunted in pain, but kept smiling.

"If you hurry you might be able to stop it," Ric said wickedly.

"Where is she? What is my father planning to do?" John asked slamming Ric into the wall.

"The longer you stay here the less likely it is you will find her unharmed, hell its less likely you'll find her at all."

"Johnny we have to go now we don't have time for this! He isn't going to tell you anything, come on," Johnny looked at Olivia and they both left the auto shop quickly.

**************************

Claudia was walking on the docks looking at her cell phone when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw no one else on the docks. She turned back to her cell phone and a hand covered her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist. She screamed and dropped her phone and purse. She struggled as the stranger pulled her into the shadows. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it in her arm. Claudia struggled and felt tears run down her face. She was terrified that whatever had been in that syringe would hurt her baby. She started to lose consciousness and her attacker dropped her.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind them. Claudia thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it because her mind was so foggy. The attacker ran and Claudia felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. "Claudia are you ok?"

"Nickolas?" Claudia asked weakly. She tried to move, but her whole body felt heavy.

"Shhh it's going to be ok. I'm going to take you to the hospital ok?" Nickolas said lifting her into his arms.

"Nickolas I'm pregnant," Claudia said fear coursing through her body for her baby.

"Ok shhh everything's going to be fine," Nickolas started to walk away and stopped. He picked up the syringe and put it in his pocket. As he walked away Claudia's cell phone rang unheard on the docks.

***********************

Johnny hung up the phone and continued to drive.

"No answer?" Olivia asked.

"No I'm really worried."

"Maybe we should check the hospital?" Olivia suggested. Johnny nodded.

"I want to check the docks first. Sometimes she likes to go there to think," Johnny said parking the car. He walked down to the docks and came back several minutes later. He was holding Claudia's purse and cell phone. Before either of them could say anything Johnny's cell phone rang. "Yea?"

"Mr. Zaccara this is Epiphany Johnson. Your sister was just admitted to the ER."

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked his heart tightening in fear.

"The Doctor is with her now."

"I'll be right there, thank you," he turned to Olivia. "Claudia was just admitted to the ER at General Hospital."

"What happened is she ok?"

"I don't know," Johnny said a haunted look on his face. Ric was right, he couldn't protect his sister.

*********************

Nickolas sat by Claudia's bed watching her sleep. She seemed peaceful and it reminded him of the time she had been stabbed and washed up on his island. The only time she had seemed at peace was when she was asleep. He could see in her eyes how her brain was constantly on the alert, forming escape plans, trying to come up the best lies to placate Nickolas in any questions he may have had. For her every minute was a fight for survival.

He wondered if even her unconscious mind worked while she was sleeping to protect her. He got his answer when she jerked awake at the slightest touch to her hand. Nickolas withdrew his hand angry at himself for disturbing her. He thought it would comfort her knowing someone was there, but in her life that someone could more than likely trying to harm her in some way.

She opened her eyes and looked at Nickolas obviously confused at where she was and why he was here. It only took a second for her eyes to grow wide and for her hand to drift down to her stomach.

"Nickolas my baby is my baby ok?" she asked panicked.

"The Doctor is running some tests, she should be done soon."

"I can't lose this baby Nickolas, I can't. Please God don't let me lose this baby," Claudia cried. Nickolas could tell she was working herself into a panic attack.

"Shh no it's ok. If this was going to hurt your baby it would have hurt you too. And you're fine. Working yourself into a fit isn't going to help you or your baby," Nickolas said pleased when she nodded and started to relax. Doctor Lee came in a few minutes later an unreadable look on her face. Nickolas took Claudia's hand and she smiled grateful for his support.

"Your baby is fine. Whoever attacked you only injected you with a small sedative. Not nearly enough to do harm to your baby," Dr Lee said. Claudia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Dr Lee," Claudia said. Dr Lee smiled and left the room. Claudia looked at Nickolas. "And thank you for rescuing me. You really are prince charming aren't you?" Nickolas smiled.

"I don't think whoever attacked you was going to do anything more."

"What do you mean?" Claudia asked. Nickolas started to answer, but Johnny rushed into the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked Claudia hugging her.

"I'm fine and so is the baby, thanks to Nickolas," Claudia said. Johnny turned to Nickolas.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Nickolas nodded.

"Did you call Sonny?"

"I'll call him," Olivia said leaving the room.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. I was walking on the docks and someone grabbed me and injected me with something. The next thing I know Nickolas was there," Claudia said her hand on her stomach.

"Did you see who it was?" Johnny asked Nickolas.

"No he had a ski mask on. I just…"

"What?" Johnny asked when Nickolas hesitated.

"It's just it didn't look like the guy who attacked your sister was going to take her or do anything else to her."

"Why not?"

"I saw him inject you with something so I started to go over there and he just dropped you. He didn't even put up a fight when I yelled to him. He just left. If he had been planning on taking you anywhere why would he drop you? You weren't able to fight back by the time I got there," Nickolas explained. Claudia smiled despite the situation. Nickolas always talked to her when she was in the room not about her like she wasn't there. She really liked that about him.

"It was a warning," Johnny said.

"To who? Me?" Claudia asked.

"To me and Johnny," Sonny said from the doorway. "Are you ok?" he asked. Claudia nodded.

"I'm ok so is the baby. It was just a light sedative."

"Anthony wanted to show us that he could get to you, easily," Sonny said hatred in his voice.

"Ric stopped by my garage earlier. He told me my father had a message for me. Then he asked me if I knew where my sister was," Johnny said realization dawning on him. "They're playing us," he said disgusted.

"They're not going to win," Sonny said. "Claudia from now on you have two guards on you at all times," Claudia nodded. "Johnny I need to talk to you about something," Johnny nodded and followed Sonny outside. Nickolas' cell rang and he excused himself leaving only Claudia and Olivia in the room.

"I'm glad you and your baby are ok," Olivia said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Claudia nodded biting her nail and staring off into space. A tear slipped down her cheek and Olivia sat down on the bed next to her. She took Claudia's hand getting Claudia's attention.

"No one is going to hurt you or your baby," Olivia said looking into her eyes. "There is nothing stronger than a mother's love. Not even Anthony Zaccara can fight that."

"All my love didn't save my last baby."

"There was nothing you could do about that. This, however, we can fight. I promise you Claudia, mother to mother, no one is going to take this child away from you," Olivia said strongly. Claudia looked at Olivia her eyes filling with determination. Claudia nodded.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I am so sorry for the long overdue update but my muse seems to be back on track. Keep your fingers crossed. Again thank you for the reviews. Please read and review. Enjoy!

*******************************

Claudia sat in her room at Sonny's house thinking about her life. It had been decided it would be safer for her if he lived here. Most of her stuff was still in here and it made her feel better being surrounded by stuff she loved. She loved sleeping in Sonny's arms, but it was still his room. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. She as still terrified she wouldn't be able to protect this baby. There was a knock on the door and Carly poked her head in.

"Sorry, I came by to see Sonny and he's not here so I just thought you might know where he is," she said. Claudia smirked.

"Why should I? I'm only his wife," Claudia said. Carly laughed and came into the room.

"That used to drive me crazy. He would just blow in and out of the house without a word as to where he was going or when he'd be back," Carly laughed. "God I hated that man."

"When did you hate Sonny?" Claudia asked hungry for any kind of gossip. Sonny wouldn't talk to her about anything heavier than what she wanted for dinner.

"When I got pregnant with our first child I hated Sonny. I was only living with him because he would not have the woman pregnant with his child anywhere else. He was so-"

"Bossy?" Claudia asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes! Exactly," Carly said smiling. "So, um I heard what happened. You must have been really scared."

"I'm always scared," Claudia said looking at the pattern of her comforter. Carly took Claudia's hand and placed it on her stomach. Claudia felt a sharp kick and smiled.

"If I so much as have a temper tantrum my baby could die. And trust me for me that is a hard thing to avoid doing. I have a very stressful life and there is a lot of stuff I have to learn to let go of. And whenever I wonder if it's worth it my baby kicks. Your baby isn't big enough to remind you that he or she is there yet, but it is there."

"I know that, but my father-"

"No, this is your baby. Not your father's, yours. You are going to hold this baby Claudia. We will get you a hundred guards, a driver, a gun, a-"

"A gun?" Claudia asked laughing.

"Please Johnny and Sonny can blow smoke all they want, but as someone who had her baby threatened I know that the only person who can protect your baby is you."

"The baby you were pregnant with when Ric kidnapped you he didn't make it did he?"

"You need better sources. The baby I was pregnant with when Ric kidnapped me is downstairs playing video games with Max. I was pregnant with Morgan. All odds were against our survival, but we did it and so will you and your baby. Even if Ric or your father gets their hands on you, you will fight them and you will win."

"How can you be so sure?" Claudia asked tears in her eyes.

"Because you're a bitch," Carly said. Claudia laughed.

"Thanks."

"No I mean it. So am I, I can admit it. But you know what? Men like Ric and your father they can't handle strong bitchy women because those women are stronger than them, meaner than them. You and I are mama bears Claudia we will kill anyone and anything that threatens our young. I've seen you do it with Johnny and I pity the person who tries to hurt your baby. Besides," Carly said smiling slapping the bed. "I am a bitch too so with you and me fighting for our babies we can't lose," Claudia laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Carly." Claudia knew she wouldn't even be having this conversation if Carly knew the truth. Everyone had decided it was too dangerous to tell her now.

"No problem. Now, I want some ice cream feel like coming? I know Morgan would really like it."

"Aren't you supposed to be eating healthy?" Claudia asked.

"I'll get some carrot cake instead come on," Carly said pulling Claudia off the bed. They went downstairs and Morgan had just beaten Max.

"Dude I thought you said you had been practicing?" Morgan asked laughing.

"He was," Milo said laughing.

"Hey I will get better," Max said defensively. Morgan looked up and smiled.

"Hey Claudia dad told me your having another baby."

"Yep we are," Claudia said nervous Morgan would be upset.

"This is so great. I hope you have a girl like my mom, that way they can have tea parties together and I don't have to do it," Claudia and Carly laughed.

"Claudia is going to come get ice cream with us is that ok?" Carly asked. Morgan's face lit up and after saying a quick goodbye to Max and Milo he was dragging his mom and step mom towards the door talking about the Yankees last game.

**********************

Claudia was sitting in the waiting room before her appointment with Dr Lee. Today was the day she would find out if she was having a boy or a girl. Like with her last baby she had a strong feeling she already knew. And she prayed to god she was wrong. Carly was supposed to meet her here, but then again Carly was ready to pop. Claudia wouldn't be surprised if Carly went into labor very soon.

Claudia saw Olivia and grimaced. Even though she and Olivia had been getting along really well lately, she was still Johnny's girlfriend and that meant her first allegiances were to him. Claudia didn't want anyone, but Carly to know she was here. The results were literally life and death. She had already asked Olivia to lie for her once and it almost cost Olivia Johnny. Claudia didn't think she would be inclined to do that again.

Luckily Carly saw her too, just as she came off the elevator. She grabbed Olivia saying something Claudia couldn't hear. In a few minutes Olivia was gone. Claudia breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Carly.

"What did you say to her?" Claudia asked amused.

"I just made up some emergency at the hotel," Carly replied sitting down next to her.

"What happens when she realizes you were lying?"

"She won't, there are always emergencies at a hotel. I'm sure there will be something that needs her attention. So, how are you? Did she call you in yet?" Carly asked noting Claudia's nervous behavior. She was biting on one of her nails and Carly had learned over the past few months it meant Claudia was ready to lose it.

"No," Claudia said tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey it's going to be fine," Carly said taking her hand. Claudia shook her head.

"If this baby is a boy my father will take him away from me and raise him to be as cruel and hurtful as he is. And if it's a girl he'll kill her. This is a loose loose situation Carly."

"Claudia are you worried about Sonny?" Carly asked. Claudia's eyes grew wide.

"No of course not I…I know he loves his kids."

"Claudia, Sonny is not going to treat your daughter the way your father treated you. He has a daughter and he loves her."

"But he connects differently to Michael and Morgan. I've seen it," Claudia said her hand on her stomach.

"That is Alexis' fault. She kept Sonny and Kristina away from each other. Sonny is going to spoil your little girl rotten. He adores Michael and Morgan, but I think he's always wanted a little girl he could give the world too. He would've done that with Kristina, but Alexis wouldn't allow it. I promise you your little girl is going to have the life both of you were denied."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Claudia asked smiling.

"Because most mothers can tell pretty early on. And you and I wouldn't be having this conversation if you thought it was a boy."

"So I guess Morgan is off the hook with the tea parties?" Claudia asked laughing and wiping the last of her tears away.

"Oh no now he's just going to have to watch two sisters instead of one," Carly said smirking. Claudia laughed.

"Thank you Carly. Who would've thought you and I would be helping and comforting each other like this?"

"Not me that's for damn sure," Carly said smiling.

"Claudia I'm ready for you," Dr Lee said from the door way. Claudia nodded and walked into the examination room Carly right behind her.

************************

Sonny was sitting at his desk looking over paperwork when Claudia came into the room. He looked up and smiled at her. He was glad she had moved back in here. She smiled back nervously and went over to the bar. She reached for the vodka, got a frustrated look on her face, and grabbed a water.

"Something wrong?" Sonny asked.

"I…um found out the sex of our baby today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny asked slightly upset that she hadn't told him.

"I wanted to think about things before anyone else knew," Claudia said walking over to the desk.

"So what are we having?" Sonny asked moving to stand in front of Claudia. She looked down at the floor and he cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him. Claudia smiled through her tears.

"We're having a girl," she said quietly. She looked into Sonny's eyes and saw he was smiling.

"A girl?" he asked his voice soft in amazement. Claudia smiled and nodded. Sonny and Claudia stared deep into each other's eyes both lost in images of their beautiful baby girl. A tear trickled down Claudia's cheek and Sonny wiped it away gently. Then he touched his lips to hers softly. She wrapped her arms aound him deepening the kiss. They broke apart and Sonny looked at Claudia happily. She smiled that sexy glint Sonny loved so much shining in her eyes. He flashed his dimples and led her upstairs.

*******************************

Anthony sat in the visitors' room at prison and waited for Ric. He finally arrived and Anthony rolled his eyes.

"I like my monkeys to be on time. Now what do you have for me?"

"Good news, this is the ultrasound of your first grandson. Well the first one to stay alvie long enogh to be born. You and I will make sure of that," Ric said handing Anthony an ultrasound picture. Anthony started at it.

"How can you tell anything from this picture?" he asked turning it every which way.

"I'm a lawyer not a Doctor. My source at the hospital told me it was a boy I even checked Claudia's personal hospital files."

"Good keep me updated on my daughter's progress. Oh and Ric start getting her room together. It's almost time for a family reunion," Anthony said looking at the ultrasound. "Soon Claudia, very soon."

***********************

Sonny woke up and wrapped his arms around Claudia protectively. She sighed contently and turned to face him.

"Sonny."

"Yea?"

"No one else can know we are having a girl," Claudia said seriously.

"What? Why?" Sonny asked opening his eyes to stare into her frightened ones.

"My father probably has a source at the hospital. So, as far as he concerned he has two options. Girl he kills me and our child, boy he takes me just before I give birth, take our son, and then kill me. Sonny at least if he thinks it's a boy we have a fighting chance. Only you, me, Carly, and Doctor Lee know this baby is a girl. It needs to stay that way please."

"But if your father has someone feeding him information from the hospital-"

"Please give me and Carly a little credit," Claudia said smirking. Sonny laughed.

"Ok, but Claudia I want you to be clear on something. I love this baby and I couldn't be happier that we are going to have a daughter together. Ok?"

"I know," Claudia said kissing him gently. Sonny nodded and pulled her closer. He felt the slight bump of her stomach and kissed her hair. Anthony Zaccarra would not hurt his family. It was time to make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone thank you for your patience and reviews. They really inspire me. I'm so glad you like my story so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review enjoy!

*********************

Claudia wandered onto the docks cautiously, her two body gaurds following behind her closly. This was the shortest way to Kelly's and she was craving a sundae. She paused, her fear stopping her cold. She hadn't been on these docks since she had been attacked two weeks ago.

"Mrs. Corinthos?" A guard said looking around for the threat that was scaring her. Claudia put a hand on her stomach knowing the only thing threatening her and her baby in that moment was her own emotions. She smiled at her gaurds and kept walking.

"Its nothing," she said. As they crossed the docks and ascended the stairs Ric Lansing came out of the shadows by the other set of stairs. He stared after Claudia a sick smile on his face.

*************************

Claudia ate her sundae and started to leave the diner waving goodbye to Mike. Just as she passed through the door she heard a voice she had hoped not to hear for a long time.

"Oh. My. God. Please tell me that is not Sonny's" Claudia looked at the small woman and smirked her hand over her stomach.

"Welcome back Kate"

**************************

Carly waited for Claudia at the Metro Court Hotel. Claudia was late and she didn't know whether to be annoyed or worried. Olivia came over to her and looked at her watch.

"Maybe we should call Sonny or Johnny? Something could have happened to her," Olivia said. Carly shook her head.

"Its not like Claudia's never late," Carly said smiling nervously, "We'll go to Kelly's and if she's not there and we don't see her on the way we'll call them. Claudia is gping to get upset if Sonny and Johnny tear the town apart looking for her if she's fine. She doesn't need that kind of stress. Come on," Carly said leaving the hotel Olivia behind her.

*******************************

"Sorry Kate. This little boy is Sonny's" Claudia said. Kate looked at her in disgust. "Go ahead " Claudia said smiling her eyes glinting devilishly. "Say something about my kid. I dare you."

"I can't belive you trapped Sonny."

"I didn't trap him. This baby was an accident, yes, but we both love him and want him."

"Did Sonny say he wanted another baby? Sonny is old fashioned. He will pretend to be happy and love this baby, if it even survives," Kate said smirking.

"Did you just threaten my child?" Claudia asked dangerously.

"People like you get very lucky if their babies are born. Luckier still if they survive until adulthood. Just ask Carly" Kate felt the punch before her brain actually registered it had happened. She staggered back and leaned against the wall. "Oh I feel so sorry for your little brat" Kate spat wiping at the blood trickling down her cheek. Claudia went after her again and before her gaurds could step in Carly anf Olivia each grabbed an arm.

"What is the matter?" Carly asked.

"That bitch is running her mouth and I'm sick of it!" Claudia screamed.

"Claudia calm down. This isn't good for you or your baby," Olivia said soothingly. Claudia relaxed and slowed her breathing. She glared at Kate and Carly rubbed her shoulder shooting a glance at Kate before stariting to walk away. Kate watched them confused. Since when did Carly and Olivia like Claudia? The three of them were acitng like friends. Had they forgotten who Claudia was?

"Carly!" Kate shouted. "I know you don't give a damn about who Sonny spends time with, but I thought you would at least keep this tramp away from your kids. I pity both your children," Kate said looking at Carly and Claudia's bulging stomachs.

"Connie shut up!"Oliva said. Suddenly Carly doubled over in pain. Her face went white and she fell to her knees. Claudia and Olivia dropped to either side of her while Kate looked on.

"Calry whats the matter? Whats happening?" Claudia asked concerned.

"My water just broke," Carly said in a tortured whisper.

"I'm calling 911," Olivia said pulling out her cell phone. Claudia's heart sank when Oliva mumbled, "Damn service."

"Ok Carly listen to me," Claudia siad. Carly looked at her eyes wide in fear. "Your baby is going to be fine. Remember…remember that lamaze class you dragged me to?"

"Yea," Carly laughed. "We alsmot got kicked out."

"Well maybe if you hadn't said bull shit after everything the teacher said," Claudia said smiling.

"No, it was because you laughed through the whole breathing exercise."

"I giggled," Claudia said before they both broke off into a fit of giggles.

"This is all very touching, but in case you haven't noticed Carly is about to give birth to her baby in an alley outside an empty diner!" Kate siad annoyingly. "This is why people like the two of you shouldn't have children," Claudia loooked at Carly who was breathing heavily. Carly closed her eyes at Kates last remark. Claudia could tell it had hurt her, she squeezed Calry's hand and got up. She slammed Kate into the wall.

"Shut your mouth!" Claudia said.

"You really don't want to be doing that," Kate warned.

"Stupid cell phone!" Olivia cursed.

"Bring it on skinny bitch. You upset Carly one more time and you're going in the harbor. Comprende!?" Claudia shouted. Kate nodded and Claudia released her. Carly screamed in pain.

"Claudia the contractions are already too close," Carly siad. Claudia sat down behind her and leaned her back up against her chest.

"Breathe Carly," Claudia said sternly. "Olivia?! How we doin on that ambulance?"

"I got through to 911, but there was a major accident and its blocking the road."

"Tell them to freaking walk!!" Carly said panicking. She screamed as another contraction hit her. Olivia kneeled down and looked between Carly's legs.

"She's crowning," she said.

"Shit," Claudia muttered. Suddenly they heard the beautiful sounds of sirens.

"Thank god," Olivia siad breathing a sigh of relief.

"You hear that Carly? Everything is going to be fine."

"No Jax isn't here! He's on a business trip."

"No, Calry remember his flight landed a few minmutes ago,"Olivia reasssured her.

"But it will still take him 20 minutes to ge to the hospital. Claudia you have to go with me," Carly said her eyes pleading.

"What? Carly I-"

"Please," Carly asked again. Claudia nodded and stroked Carly's hair to calm her down. "You too Olivia."

"Its ok Carly we'll be there," Olivia promised.

*********************

Half an hour later Jax rushed into the delivery room. He stopped at the peculiar sight. Claudia and Olivia were both freaking out while trying to look calm for Carly. Any longer and they might have both lost it. He was glad that they had been there for his wife. If only he didn't know Claudia's secret. He looked at Claudia and she looked horrified. Jax looked at her bulging stomach. It probably wasn't the best idea for a first time mother to watch another woman give birth only months from her own due date. He releived them both and took his place next to Carly for the birth of his first child.

*************************

Claudia hadn't sat down since they had left the delivery room.

"Claudia sit down," Kate said rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you even here?"Claudia asked.

"For Jax," Kate said. Claudia's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth.

"Claudia blood pressure, sit down. Now," Olivia said sternly. Claudia rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Olivia.

"How the hell amd I going to do that?" Claudia asked one hand on her stomach the other motioning towards the delivery room.

"You just do it and then when they place that baby in your arms you don't even remember the pain," Olivia answered. Claudia smiled and squeezed Olivia's hand.

"I'd better call Sonny," Claudia siad. This time it was Kate who opened her motuh.

"Connie shut up!" Oliva snapped silencing her. Claudia smiled at Olivia, smirked at Kate and left the room her gaurds behind her.

"Olivia you do rememebr who that is don't you? What she's done?"

"Connie don't start."

"Olivia shes a-"

"Different person now. She's also in a lot of danger."

"So that excuses all she's done?"

"I've seen a different side of her. Claudia was taught when you are attacked you fight back twenty times as hard. Everyone attacked her the minute they found out who she was. When she ins't on the defensive she's really not a bad person. She's my friend now Connie get used to it or back off."

"Fine, but when she turns on you, and I have no doubt she will, don't come crying to me," Kate said leaving. Claudia came back a minute later and smiled.

"How'd you get her to leave?"

"Told her stuff she didn't want to hear. She had no right to say the things she did to you and to Carly."

"People have said worse," Claudia said shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly Jax came running out of the delivery room.

"It's a healthy baby girl," He said with a huge grin on his face. "She's asking for the two of you," Claudia and Olivia smiled and went into Carly's room. She was sweaty, tired, and glowing at her new daughter.

"That's the good part," Olivia whispered to Claudia nudging her slightly. Both took turns hugging Carly and holding the new baby. When it was Claudia's turn to hold the baby her baby kicked. As if their bond had already been formed, as if they already knew each other.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked.

"Courtney Joclyn Jacks," Jax said proudly.

"Hurry up and have yours so we can have playdates," Calry siad to Claudia.

"I'll get right on that Carly," Claudia said as everyone laughed.

********************

Ric waited in the visitors room for Anthony. When he finally arrived he was smiling.

"Tonight Ric. I get realeased in a week for good behavior and that loop hole or whatever you found. I want you to get Claudia tonight and get her settled for when I come home."

"She's months from her delivery date."

"The sooner we take her the better. We catch Sonny and John by surprise and theres less of a chance they can stop us. Why are you questioning me?! Just do it Ric! Take as many men as you need," Anthony said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. He smiled at the guard as he let Ric out of the room. "Go with him Archie. Your badge might come in handy," Anthiny said smilng. The guard nodded and closed the door.

********************

Sonny hung up the phone and turned to Johnny.

"She's fine, Carly went into labor and Claudia's staying with her at the hospital."

"When do you think my fathers going to make his move? Its been quiet since the attack on the docks," John said worried. Sonny shook his head.

"Anthony is unpredictable, crazy, very dangerous, but he's still locked up. We need to focus on Ric. He's the one who's been in everyones faces."

"Do you really think he's going to do anything?" Johnny asked. "He doesn't seem like he's the one who's going to make the move. He's my father's lawyer"

"I thought that once and I almost lost my wife and son," Sonny said making himself a drink. "That's not happening again."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I love them. Sorry for the long wait. Please review enjoy! PS WOW was I way off on Michael or what? I never thought he would act how I had him act, but I didn't think he would act like that! RIP Claudia you will forever live on in our stories!

* * *

Claudia entered her apartment to grab some more of her things. Sonny wanted her her back in his house until her father and Ric were neutralized. She flicked the light switch and tnesed when nothing happened. She tunred to her gaurds and someone grabbed her from behind. Another two men killed her gaurds by snapping their necks. Claudia tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. A gun was shoved into her bulging stomach. Claudia closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Here's how this is going to go, Claudia," Ric said slowly removing his hand from her mouth, but not letting go of her or removing his gun.

"Don't do this Ric," Claudia pleaded. He shoved the gun deeper into her side causing her to shut her mouth and close her eyes, taking a calming breath. Her baby wasn't even born yet and she was already being held at gunpoint.

"As I was saying, Archie here is going to handcuff you and put you in his squad car. If you do anything to alert anyone I will kill your baby."

"Oh my god," Kate said walking in on the scene and seeing the dead body gaurds. Realizing her mistake Kate tried to run, but one of the men that had killed Claudia's gaurds grabbed her.

"Archie do you have another set of handcuffs?"

* * *

Sonny checked his watch again and then looked at his cell phone.

"Where are you?" he muttered to himself. Olivia came through the doors with Carly following behind her.

"Hey Sonny," Carly said smiling. "Claudia and I are going shopping later and I got out of a meeting early. Is she here?"

"Are you here to see Claudia too?" Sonny asked Olivia.

"I'm actually looking for Connie. Have you seen her recently? I know when she's mad she likes to come over here and talk to you."

"I haven't seen her" Sonny said shaking his head. Before he could say anything else Johnny burst through the doors.

"I was just at my place, Claudia's gaurds are dead and she's I can't find her," he said worry coursing through his body like electricity.

"Oh my god," Carly said sitting down.

"Maybe she panicked and is hiding out somewhere until it's safe," Olivia said putting a comforting hand on Johnny's shoulder. No one looked convinced.

"Sonny I told her it was going to be ok. I promised her I would keep her baby safe!" Carly cried her emotions raging.

"We'll find her. She's going to be fine," Sonny said picking up his phone. "Yea, I want every man we have looking for my wife. No! I don't care how you do it just bring my wife and child home safely!" Sonny shouted. Carly looked like she was going to lose it and ran out of the room. Olivia went to follow her, but Sonny stopped her.

"Let her be, she likes to be with Jaosn when these things happen," he said matter of factly.

"I am so sick of this!! Your wife and child were just abducted by two psycopaths. She's not just your wife either! She's Johnny's sister! Calry's friend! My friend! And these things shouldn't happen, but they do because of the life you chose! And because you and your sister couldn't or wouldn't leave this life! This baby didn't choose this life! But Claudia and your baby are paying the price. That baby is in danger because of you!" Olivia seethed. Johnny tried to hold her hand, but Olivia shook her head and stormed out.

"We will find her Johnny."

"We'd better," Johnny said going after Olivia.

* * *

Carly sat on the docks tears silently rolling down her cheeks…

"_Even if Ric or your father gets their hands on you, you will fight them and you will win."_

"_How can you be so sure?" Claudia asked tears in her eyes. _

"_Because you're a bitch," Carly said. Claudia laughed. _

"_Thanks."_

"_No I mean it. So am I, I can admit it. But you know what? Men like Ric and your father they can't handle strong bitchy women because those women are stronger than them, meaner than them. You and I are mama bears Claudia we will kill anyone and anything that threatens our young. I've seen you do it with Johnny and I pity the person who tries to hurt your baby. Besides," Carly said smiling slapping the bed. "I am a bitch too so with you and me fighting for our babies we can't lose," Claudia laughed and wiped away her tears._

"_Thank you Carly."…_

"Carly. Carly!" Jason said again drawing Carly out of her memory. Carly blinked and more tears ran down her face. "What's the matter?" he asked. Carly launched herself into his arms.

"I promised her Jase. I promised her it was going to be ok. I can't lose her too."

"Is this about Claudia? Carly she deserves whatever she gets."

"Jason! She…she gets me in a way no one has in a long time. She doesn't take my crap and she makes me laugh. Like Courtney," Jason looked at her at the mention of Courtney's name. "I miss courtney so much sometimes it physically hurts. And Claudia makes me feel looked after. I know I can go to her with a crazy stupid plan like Lamaze classes and she'll try to talk me out of it. And when she can't she'll go with me anyway to help me when I inevitably crash and burn. No female has done that for me since Courtney."

"Carly, Claudia and Courtney are very differnet people."

"I know, but they both make me feel the same. They both accept me for me and I don't have to be afraid of offending them or making them hate me because I'm being myself," Carly said almost sobbing. Jaosn wanted to tell her about Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting, but he couldn't do that to her. He loved Carly and that would hurt her. Claudia was no longer a threat and she had paid, not with her life, but paid all the same. Telling carly the truth would only hurt her and he had done enough of that in the past.

"What do you need from me?"

"Find her Jaosn, please?"

"I'd do anything for you Carly" Jaosn said hugging her tighter. Carly smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you Jason."

* * *

Johnny found Olivia out by the gardens. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll find her," he said.

"Alive? With her baby? Johnny I'm not stupid your father is not going to make this easy. He's…"

"No one knows my father better than I do excpet maybe Claudia. I know his hideouts, his men; I know the way he thinks. And I love my sister I'm not going to stop until I find her…I…" Johnny put his head in his hands. Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

"We have time. Her baby isn't due for another two months right? He won't hurt her until the baby is born."

"Unless he finds out it's a girl," Sonny said coming up behind them.

"No, Claudia told me it was a boy," Johnny said his fear rising.

"We had to make everyone believe that so your father wouldn't try to kill her. It bought us more time," he explained.

"No, it bought them more time! Do you have any idea what will happen to Claudia if my father finds out that baby is a girl!" Before Sonny could respond Jason came through the doors.

"Carly told me what happened," He said.

"Is she ok?" Olivia asked.

"She's scared. She's inside if you want to see her," Jason said. Olivia nodded and entered the house.

"Why are you here?" Johnny asked. The last time Jason had been near Claudia he had treid to kill her.

"I'm here to help."

* * *

One week later and Claudia was still missing and it looked like Kate might have been taken as well. Everyone figured she had walked in on Ric taking Claudia since both of them had last been seen in the building where Johnny's apartment was. Sonny was looking over some files and trying not to think about what was happening to his wife, his child, and his ex finance when Johnny ran into the room.

"My father was just released from prison."

* * *

Kate sat on the floor her hands over her ears. She felt like it had been days, but it had really only been a few hours. Claudia had been screaming since her father had come to get her. It had been a week since they had been kidnapped. Someone had to be looking for them by now. Suddenly the screaming stopped. It was completely silent.

"No, no!" Kate said running to the door. "Claudia?! Claudia answer me please!" As long as Claudia had been screaming Kate knew she was still alive. What had they been doing to her Kate wondered. She was terrified they were going to come for her next.

"Move away from the door" Anthony said. Kate shuddered and did as she was told. The door opened and he walked in cradling a baby. The scene looked unnatural. He handed the baby to Kate and she looked down at the baby girl. Claudia's deep brown eyes were staring back at her. "If you get her to a hospital soon she should be fine. I have no use for a girl," Anthony said in disgust starting to leave the room.

"Wait!" Kate shouted. "Where is Claudia? What did you do to her!?"

"She hemoraged" Anthony said his vocie emotionless.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked.

"She's dead," Anthony said shrugging his shoulders. "Now you can have the perfect little family with Sonny like you've always wanted," he said before leaving. Kate couldn't move. Claudia was dead? The baby yawned and stretched. Kate looked down at her and smiled. She was such a beautiful baby. Kate wondered if Claudia had been able to hold her baby girl, see her even, before she died. Kate hoped she had. Kate felt a single tear fall. This baby would never know her mother or feel her love. The door opened again and a guard came into the room.

"Mr. Zaccara told me to take you to General Hospital"

"What about Claudia's body? Her family deserves to bury her" Kate said.

"I'm afraid Mr. Zaccara already disposed of the body. He doesn't want anyone finding out what happened here or he would be sent back to prison. Please Ms. Howard come with me. You can't save Claudia, but you can save her baby" Kate nodded and followed the gaurd clutching tightly to Claudia's baby.

* * *

Sonny rushed into the hospital Johnny, Carly, and Olivia behind him. Kate stood up and Olivia hugged her.

"Are you ok? I was so scared," she said.

"I'm ok," Kate said hugging Olivia tightly. "It's just…" she trailed off unable to tell them about Claudia.

"Where's my sister?" Johnny asked tears already threatening to fall.

"She had the baby," Kate said. "Anthony brought her to me and let us go,"

"Is the baby ok?" Sonny asked.

"It's too soon," Carly added.

"The doctors want to keep her overnight, but amazingly they think she should be just fine."

"What about Claudia? I want to see her," Carly said. Kate looked down.

"Anthony said she hemoraged and she... she-"

"No! No! He's lying!" Johnny shouted.

"Kate what happened to Claudia!?" Carly asked tears streaming down her face.

"She died Carly! She died giving birth to her beautiful baby girl with no one there, but her crazy father and Ric Lansing. Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now!?" Kate shouted crying. Carly collapsed into Sonny's arms.

"Connie-" Olivia started.

"No! I had to listen to her scream for hours and then she just stopped. And that was the worst part. She just stopped! I may have hated Claudia, but I never wished her dead! Especially not like that!" Kate yelled losing control of her emotions. Olivia pulled her cousin into her arms keeping an eye on Johnny. He seemed to be in shock, or worse denial. He was staring off into space like he was lost and was looking for something. Or someone, Olivia thought her heart breaking.

Dr. Lee came out into the waitng room some time later holding Claudia's baby.

"I know Claudia's gone and that is a tragedy, but you have a miracle right here. Claudia is in this baby girl, she died giving life to her child. She wanted this baby so badly and now it's up to all of you to make sure this little girl gets everything her mother was going to give her," Dr. Lee placed the small baby into Sonny's arms and everyone else gathered around to look at the baby.

"She has Claudia's eyes" Sonny said a tear silently falling down his cheek. Carly smiled.

"She's perfect," she said.

"Your mommy loved you so much" Sonny said. "And even though she can't watch you grow up you will know her, you will feel her love."

THE END

*Just kidding lol*


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is so long overdue. Thank you for putting up with me. I hope you like this please review thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Carly sat in the window seat in Claudia's room holding Claudia's baby girl. They had named the baby Dia in honor of her mother. Carly felt a tear trail down her face as a memory of Claudia filled her mind…

_"Lamaze class? You want me to go to Lamaze class with you?" Claudia asked in disbelief._

_"Yea come on it'll be fun," Carly said excitedly. "Please?"_

_"This is a bad idea," Claudia said. Carly pouted and Claudia rolled her eyes. "Let's go," Claudia said. Carly smiled._

_They entered the class slightly late and quietly took their seats. The teacher was explaining the process of labor. There were many other mothers to be and they all had the fathers with them. Carly looked at them sadly and Claudia knew she was missing Jax. That's why she had wanted her to go with her. Claudia squeezed Carly's hand and Carly smiled gratefully._

_"Now the labor process is not as painful as many videos make it look, in fact-"_

_"Bullshit," Carly said somewhat under her breath. Claudia shot her a look, as did the teacher. Carly smiled apologetically._

_"As I was saying the birthing process can actually be a rather enjoyable experience pain and all."_

_"Bullshit," Carly said again rolling her eyes._

_"Carly," Claudia scolded._

_"I'm sorry Miss?"_

_"Carly."_

_"Well Carly perhaps you would either like to teach this class, leave, or be quiet?"_

_"Come on, who here has had a child before?"Carly asked. A few women raised their hands. "How many of you enjoyed the pain? Was the pain worth it? Yes, but if we could all do without I think we would. Am I wrong?" Carly asked. The women shook their heads and Claudia put her head in her hands._

_"Are you quite finished?" The teacher asked. Carly nodded and sat back down. The teacher continued on with his lesson._

_"Do you have to make a scene wherever you go?" Claudia whispered._

_"Oh come on he was lying to these poor mothers."_

_"That's right Saint Carly to the rescue."_

_"Oh shut up I make your life so much more interesting."_

_A little later they were all getting ready for the breathing exercises. Carly wanted to go first to show Claudia what she was going to have to do. As the rather large male teacher began the breathing exercises Claudia stifled a giggle. The teacher shot her a look and she smiled apologetically. He began again and Claudia laughed again this time Carly following suit._

_"Ladies!" The teacher said exasperated._

_"Sorry" they said together…_

"Your mom always followed me on my crazy adventures. You would have had a lot of fun with her," Carly half sobbed and half laughed. "You know Dia I was right about one thing. And you will learn that I love to be right. I told your mom that she could fight for you and win. I don't know what happened when you were born, I wish I did, I wish I could have been there with her so maybe she wouldn't have been so scar-" Carly joked back a sob. "But just the fact that I'm holding you right now is proof that your mother fought for your life and won. It's just a tragedy that your mommy can't be here with you now. I miss her so much," Carly said breaking down into sobs.

* * *

Kate sat in Olivia's apartment sipping tea. She was so tired, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Claudia being dragged out of that room. She couldn't work either, she was grateful that Maxi was so good at what she did.

"Hey," Olivia said making Kate jump. "Sorry, what are you thinking about?" Kate shot her a look. "Right dumb question. Do you want to talk about it?"

"She just stopped Olivia. She was screaming, begging her father to spare her child," Kate said choking back a sob. "I thought Claudia was the most selfish person I had ever met, but hearing her beg for her child's life…she started screaming again this time in pain. I thought he was hurting her, but it was probably when she went into labor. And then she was screaming for her child and then it all just stopped," Kate cried. Olivia grabbed onto her holding her close. "She just stopped" Kate whispered finally letting her exhaustion take her over. Olivia stroked her hair and laid her down throwing a blanket on her. She went over to the window and looked outside. It was snowing. She forgot it was almost Christmas.

"Please God take my friend Claudia's soul into your hands and let her feel the peace she never got to feel in life. Let her feel safe. Amen."

_"Someone is going to miss us sooner or later," Kate said pacing the small room she and Claudia had been locked in for the past week._

_"Sit down," Claudia said annoyed._

_"I'm sorry Claudia, but I've never been kidnapped like this before. You have one insane family. What kind of father kidnaps his daughter to take her baby?"_

_"Mine," Claudia said humorlessly._

_"Do you see how wrong that is?" Kate asked giving Claudia a look._

_"Wrong or not this is how it's been my entire life. And right now this is your reality. Deal with it."_

_"I don't have a baby to give him Claudia. What do you think he is going to do to me? What am I saying he's obviously going to kill me. I don't want to die," Kate said worriedly. Claudia stood up and took Kate's hands._

_"We've been here for a week. If he was going to kill you he would have done it already," Claudia assured her. "Feel that," she said placing Kate's shaking hands over her stomach. Kate's eyes went wide and she smiled._

_"Kind of puts things into perspective doesn't it?" Kate said in awe._

_"It really does," Claudia said rubbing her stomach lovingly. Suddenly the door opened and Anthony walked into the room._

_"Daddy's home Claudia. Did you miss me?" He asked sarcastically._

_"Hi Daddy," Claudia said with a fake smile. Kate looked in disgusted. This was a very different side of Claudia. She had never seen Claudia bow to anyone's will before._

_"No hello from you?" Anthony said to Kate._

_"I didn't grow up in your house. You didn't bully and abuse me into being afraid of you. And I'm here against my will so-" Before Kate could finish Anthony shoved her against the wall and held a knife to her throat._

_"Do you know how old Claudia was when she first disrespected me? And I don't mean petty toddler crap I mean really bitchy behavior? She was ten. John was two and he had ripped an important file. I smacked him and she called me a bastard and threw a vase at my head. I shoved her up against the wall and then do you know what I did to her?" Anthony slammed the knife next to Kate's head and Kate gasped in fear._

_"You did that to your ten year old daughter you sick son of a-"_

_"Kate stop!" Claudia shouted._

_"Do you know what Claudia said to me after I threatened her with the knife?" he asked. He looked expectantly at Claudia. "Go ahead daughter you tell it so much better than I do."_

_"Get that knife away from me before I shove it in the black hole you call a heart," Claudia said looking down._

_"That's right! Claudia's been a conniving, treacherous, stupid whore her whole life! Whatever happens to Claudia she deserves. Even you can agree with that," Anthony said releasing Kate._

_"No one deserves a father like you," Kate spat._

_"No matter you don't have what I want," Anthony said looking at Claudia's stomach._

_"Daddy please don't take my baby."_

_"I'm sorry Claudia, but you knew if you ever had a child it would belong to me," Anthony motioned towards two guards who came into the room. One dragged Claudia out of the room while the other held Kate back._

_"No! Daddy please!!" Claudia screamed._

_"Anthony don't do this let her go!" Kate shouted. Anthony only laughed and followed his screaming daughter down the hall_.

"No! Claudia!" Kate shouted jumping up. She panicked momentarily when she forgot where she was. Olivia was there in a second to comfort her. Kate sobbed into her cousin's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Connie, I promise," Olivia said soothingly.

"I can't get it out of my head."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Anthony coming to take Claudia away. It was the last time I saw her. She was so scared," Kate said before there was a knock on the door. Olivia opened to find Carly with Dia on the other side.

"Hey I was just coming by to- I can't be alone right now. Jax took the boys and Courtney and I just…"

"Of course Carly come in. You are always welcome here you know that. I miss her too. Have you seen John?" Olivia asked. She hadn't heard from John since the day he was told his sister was dead. Carly shook her head sadly. Carly caught a glimpse of Kate and her tear streaked face. She took Dia out of her car seat and put her in Kate's arms.

"No Carly-"

"Trust me Kate you need her right now," Carly said. Kate hadn't held the baby since Anthony had dropped her in her arms on that fateful day one month ago. Kate looked down at the baby. Her eyes were wide open. Claudia's eyes. Kate smiled finally feeling some peace. The baby yawned and Kate smiled wider. Her smile fell.

"I told her I thought her baby was going to die. I told her she shouldn't be a mother," Kate cried guilt crashing over her in waves. Carly kneeled down and took Kate's hand.

"Kate you're a bitch. And what you said was wrong and hurtful, but," Carly said cupping Kate's cheek so she was looking at her, "You did not kill Claudia. Anthony was planning this long before you even found out about the baby. You need to pull yourself together. See a shrink, get happy pills, or get drunk for all I care, but get over it. Because this little girl needs you. We all miss Claudia and we are all horrified about the way she died. She is the second best friend I've lost. But Dia needs me and she needs you too."

"She doesn't need me," Kate said stroking Dias small hand.

"Yes she does. You can give her something none of us can. You can tell her about her mother's last week of life. Tell her how hard she fought for her. Dia's going to have questions and when she's old enough you can give her those answers. Ok?"

"Ok," Kate said smiling when the baby grabbed her finger. She looked into Dia's eyes. "Ok."

* * *

Kate sat in the waiting room at General Hospital for Lainey. Robin was sitting there as well waiting to give Lainey some kind of paper.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Kate," she said sympathetically.

"I'm not the one who was forced to give birth, have my child ripped out of my arms, and then die!" Kate snapped. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know if this helps you, but Claudia wouldn't have known what was happening when they took her baby. If she was even alive at that point she would have been too weak know they were taking her baby."

"But she called out for her baby," Kate said confused. "I heard her screaming for her father to give her her baby, she was begging him to come back and then it was just silent."

"That's impossible. She hemorrhaged right? A mother hemorrhages during birth and barely makes it through the delivery."

"I know what I heard," Kate said determinedly. "Claudia begged her father to give the baby back. Everything went silent and then he brought me the baby," Kate looked at Robin. "What does this mean?"

"It might not mean anything," Robin said. Sonny came into the room holding Dia.

"Hey Kate Olivia told me you were here. Can you watch Dia after your appointment?" he asked smiling down at Dia when she started to fuss. Robin and Kate both stared at him.

"What?" he asked smiling nervously.

* * *

Johnny took another drink of his whiskey. A month, it had been a month since his sister had died. He had promised her he was going to protect her and he had failed. He knew she was looking down at him and frowning. He had cut all ties with everyone. He broke up with Olivia and hadn't seen Claudia's baby since that night at the hospital, the night his sister had been ripped away from him. He needed to get away from this place. Everywhere he went he was reminded of his sister. His father had a house in Italy, a house Johnny had loved. As a child his father would take him there. He kept guards on Johnny so he couldn't find his sister, but Johnny just loved the idea that he was in the same country as his sister, that they were looking at the same piece of sky. Yea, he would go to Italy and maybe they would be looking at the same sky.

* * *

Ric entered a dark room with a tray of food. The room was large with grand windows and furniture. He set the tray down on the small table and moved toward the other person in the room who was sitting on the window seat staring at the night sky.

"Why do you sit there all day?" he asked. The person looked at him with a sad smile.

"We all see the same sky Ric."

"Stop thinking about your daughter Claudia, thinking about your love for her will only cause you pain."

"Pain with love is not such a crazy concept Ric."

"Good night Claudia," Ric said shaking his head and leaving the room.

"We all see the same sky my beautiful baby girl. Me, you, and John we all see the same sky."

* * *

So I'm not a doctor and I'm sorry if I butchered this, but this is my gh world. Also there is a sequel I just don't know when I'll have time to write it. I go on a month long break in two weeks so keep your fingers crossed. It might be up sooner I don't know. Thank you for all the reviews I love them and all of you. Happy Holidays! See you soon.


End file.
